dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge Note
Details *'Title:' 복수노트 / Boksunoteu *'Also known as:' Sweet Revenge *'Genre:' Drama, youth, fantasy, romance, comedy *'Format:' Web drama Season 1 *'Episodes:' 22 *'Broadcast network:' Oksusu *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-27 to 2018-Jan-05 *'Air time:' Friday 10:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Revenge Note OST Synopsis A teen fantasy drama about a teenager who gets her hands on a note that enacts revenge on anyone whose name is written on it. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/biQk3QnetPs User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Kim Hyang Gi as Ho Goo Hee *Park Solomon as Ji Hoon *Kim Hwan Hee as Jung Duk Hee *Cha Eun Woo *Ji Gun Woo as Ho Goo Joon *Park Mi Sun as Go Hee's mom *Lee Doo Il as Go Hee's dad *Park Kyung Rim as Duk Hee's mom *Lee Jin Yi *Kim Hyun Seo as Yang Ah Joon *Lee Eun Saem (이은샘) *Oh Yoo Jin (오유진) *Jo Ah Young (조아영) *Choi Won Hee (최원희) *Tae In Ho *Kim San Ho *Hwang Tae Kwang *Yeo Gaeun *Kim Shi Eun Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Blue Panda, Hidden Sequence *'Director:' Seo Won Tae (서원태) *'Screenwriters:' Han Sang Im (한상임), Kim Jong Sun (김종선) Notes *Oksusu is a mobile media platform launched January 2016 by SK Broadband, a Korean telecommunications firm. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' XtvN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Aug-13 to 2018-Oct-09 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 20:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Revenge Note 2 OST Synopsis This web drama is about a teenage girl Oh Jina who get a note which can be used to take revenge on others by typing in their names. It involves Robin and Jay who are brothers and in a love triangle with Oh Jina.Robin is the rebellious teen whereas Jay is a model student. Oh Jina has a sister Oh Sana who gets involved with the twin brothers by falling in love with them at first sight. --MyDramaList Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/34RP4uLKzPk Cast ;Main Cast *Ahn Seo Hyun as Oh Ji Na (17) *Samuel Kim as Seo Robin (17) *Ji Min Hyuk (지민혁) as Seo Jay (17) *Kim So Hee (김소희) as Geum Soo Ji (17) ;People around Ji Na & Sa Na *Kim Ji Young as Oh Sa Na (15) *Park Hee Jin as Kim Eun Hee (45) *Seo Yoo Ri (서유리) as Kim Sun Hee (40) ;People around Robin & Jay *??? as Seo siblings' mother (mid 40s) *??? as Seo siblings' father (late 40s) ;Hanjong High School's students *Song Soo Hyun as Bae Shin Ae (17) *Park Seo Yeon as Jung Bo Ra (17) *Lee Ji Hyun as Ha Rook Hee (17) *Shin Joon Hang (신준항) as Ahn Mi Nam (17) *Jo Young Sun (조영선) as Na Na Ri (17) *Koo Ji Hye (구지혜) as Mo Ra Hae (17) *Park Shi Ahn (박시안) as Baek Joo Ri (17) *??? as Jo Ah Ra (17) *??? as Park Saem Na (17) *Yoon Seo Young (윤서영) as Go Min Joo (17) *Park Ji Hoo (박지후) as Lee Ha Yan (17) *Lee Ho Jin (이호진) as Kim Soo Geun (17) *Hong Dae Ui (홍대의) as Park Soo Ro (17) *??? as Kang Ha Joon (17) *Song Tae Min (송태민) as Han Sun Soo (17) *Lee Jae Baek (이재백) as Ha Ji Man (17) *Jung Young Hyun (정영현) as Ban Yi Deun (17) *??? as Im Ba Reun (17) *??? as Lee Myung Tae (17) *??? as Heo Ki Chan (17) ;Hanjong High School's teachers *Kim Ye Eun (김예은) as Maeng Sa Rang (late 20s) *??? as Go Jin Sang (late 50s) *Park Dong Bin as Lee Dae Ro (mid-late 40s) *Jung Jung Ah as Jung Jung Ah (late 30s) *Hwang Tae Kwang as Choi Kang (late 30s) ;Others *Sung Ji Roo as convenience store manager (47) *??? as Geum Soo Ji's mother (mid-late 40s) *??? as Ji Na's grandmother (60s-70s) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Hidden Sequence *'Director:' Oh Seung Yul (오승열), Seo Je Joo (서재주) *'Screenwriters:' Han Sang Im (한상임), Kim Jong Sun (김종선), Shim Mi Sun (심미선) External Links *HanCinema (Season 1) *Official site (Season 2) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KDrama2018 Category:Oksusu Category:XtvN Category:Hidden Sequence Category:Drama Category:Youth Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy